Rigellians
The Rigellians were a sentient species of turtle-like people Who were members of the Federation by the late-23rd century. (TMP) The Rigellian Article at Memory Alpha The Rigel System has numerous Sentient Species - the Ruling Species is referred to as the Rigellian- ST-OM The Rigellians own the Rigel System, a patently artificial system orbiting the class O blue-white super giant star there. Rigel has a stunning number of Class M Worlds in orbit. See the Memory Beta Article. The Orion Planet in the Rigel system is not Botchok, the putative Orion homeworld, Although Orions from Rigel system were among the first to re-enter space after the fall of the Great Orion Empire, and were the first to steal galactic technology and re-enter the Galactic scene. The Rigellians are a created race, although all information about this has been lost. The Rigellians had a long history of Neutrality, and never joined any sides, or participated in Galactic governments or associations. They have always been an open port, available for anyone who is willing to avoid or postpone violenc3. The op-coming Federation and opposing Orions courted Rigel aggressively, each trying to keep the other from gaining exclusive rights to the system. However, Orion corruption and support for piracy swayed the Rigellians to ally with the Federation in order to assert their ownership of the System and the rule of law there. Inhabitants of the system * Rigellian - Humanoid * Rigellian - Humanoid - Kaylar (warrior caste to the humanoids, look like giant Cave Men.) The Inner-System Humanoids are visibly the same as humans, but have physiological differences. Humans and these people are inter-fertile, but the pregnancy may be difficult. In the 2250s, these people had technology similar to 12th century Earth, and were an early arguing point for the Prime Directive. Living along side the humanoid residents of Rigel II are a race that resembles the Neanderthal, but their average height is seven feet tall. The tallest known member of this people was 9 feet tall and weighed 950 lbs. Their physiology borrows from their more human looking neighborbors but altered to allow the larger weight and size. The Humanoids and the Kaylar are intferfertile, but half Karlar are reviled by both sides. Starfleet maintains a handful of duck blinds on this world, and patrols aggressively to stomp down slaver raids, a common occurence until the 2180s. * Rigellian-Chelon (turtle-like) This race was the first among the Rigellians to develop warp drives and other high technology. Their Space navy had a long and ugly development process, learning and adding techniques in lock step with the Orion pirates and Smugglers. * Orion - After their uprising and war, 900 years ago, the Orions native to the Rigel system became among the first and worst raiders in known space. They are technically still neutral. Now more neutral in practice due to heavy Starfleet reinforcement of the system. * Rigelian (One "l") A humanoid race with four or five genders - Traders, and adventurers. * Rigellian - Silver (a silver skinned humanoid race) - Reclusive stay-at-homes - ''These people are the Spiritual heart of the system. Their views of religion and spiritual Theories dominate the System. They are the reason for the confusion about just who is meant by Rigellian - they claim that all sentient souls are the same and come from the same source, and wear different bodies for obscure reasons. * Rigelian - Vulcanoid - Their language descends from an ancient form of Vulcan, and is musical in nature. - It is unknown how advanced this species is. Their language and artfacts of their society stand as clues to a generation fo Vulcanoid Preservers and precursors who seeded the vulcannoid genotype around the Galaxy. In fact, all the sentient life in the Rigel System except for the Humanoids of Rigel II show Genetic relation to the Vulcan Bio-Sphere. The Vulcanoids of Rigel VI are Vulcans, and DNA anylsis shows they last share common ancestors with Vulcans from Vulcan 50000 years ago * Rigelian - A Humanoid race patently related to the one with four or five Genders, looking very similar, but with the normal two sexes. They are not cross-fertile, but the parties are weird and fun. DNA studies are not clear on who was first and who is the more altered. * Rigellian - Fur-covered species. These folks have a reputation as master traders who are not bothered with national borders or conflicts. they are aggressively neutral and friendly. They still rank as the worst per capita and real-numbers victims of Orion Piracy. Modern Rigellian-fur-covered folks make cheerful Starfkeet personnel and Frigate Captain. Because of the Spiritual Influence of the Silver-Rigellians, Residents of the System consider themselves one people and use the one term Rigellian, generically. Hard Core believers will refuse to acknowledge that there IS a species difference, and blame confusion on an unevolved Spiritual state on the paart of Non-Rigellians. Meta The Rigellian-Chelon were uplifted to act as caretakers for the Rigel System as a monument to their creators and makers of the Rigel system. They were so horrified by this, that when their creators left, the Rigellian-Chelon delibrately destroyed any mention, hint or evidence of their precursors. The last generation to complete this work fell silent. The only records that remain are puzzled Autobiographies of their children who report the adamant, stubborn silence. They may be a Rishan Artifact. I haven't made up my mind, yet. But to make a star system with 12 class M planets, and 7 sentient races, next to a blue super giant star that is due to explode in the next 10 million years or so, seems confused, weird, stupid but ambitious enough to match the Rishan Frame of Mind. I borrowed a lot of this from the old Star Trek Star Charts of the 1970s, FASA, and making the rest up to retroactively fit in to Jay-Trek Category:Races Category:ST-OM